


CSI Interlude 2

by thezonefic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Heather is once again involved in a criminal investigation, this time as an expert consultant to the Las Vegas CSI.</p><p>Series/Sequel: a single interlude that very loosely follows my first CSI Interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI Interlude 2

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This fic takes place in the fifth season---Catherine has taken over as dayshift supervisor, but revolves around no particular episode.
> 
> Warnings: And it’s not beta’d so the obligatory bad fic™ now that, I consider a fair warning.

Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copyright infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.

 

Date: May 2005.

 

“Lady Heather, very nice to see you again.” Nick said as he approached the Dominatrix seated in the outer reception area of the CSI Lab. “I’ll just sign you in and we can get down to business, I’m sure you’ve better things to do then hang around CSI.”

“Mr. Stokes, I am very pleased to see you again, but I was expecting to meet Ms. Willows. It was she that left a message for me to consult with her on an investigational matter?” Lady Heather replied as she gracefully rose from her seat. “Has something happened to her?”

“ No nothing at all, Catherine’s just gone for the day, Lady Heather. She’s now day shift supervisor, she was promoted about a month ago. The group’s broken up some, Sara’s on days with Catherine. Warrick and I are still on nights with Grissom. I was asked if I wanted to go to days, but nights works better for me. Anyway Cath’s left me her notes and the stuff she wants you to look at, so if it’s okay with you, we can go over the stuff, and if Cath has anymore questions, she can call you again?”

“I will be more then happy to assist you in anyway possible Mr. Stokes if I am able,” Lady Heather replied.

“Your visitor’s pass, Lady Heather, you can just hook in on the pocket of your jacket. The Sheriff’s gotten pretty strict about everyone wearing ID’s or passes since the incident in Seattle last month,” Nick smiled as he handed over the temporary visitor’s pass.

“You’re referring to the invasion and shoot out that the Seattle police station are you not Mr. Stokes?”

“Nick please Lady Heather. I keep feeling like I have to look over my shoulder looking for my Dad, he’s the Mr. Stokes, me I’m just Nick,” Nick smiled as he ushered Lady Heather into Grissom’s empty office. “And yes ma’am that’s exactly what I was referring to.”

“I thought that your father was more often referred to as His Honour rather then just Mr. Stokes, Nick,” Lady Heather teased laughing softly as the handsome Texan.

“Yeah that too, and my brother JR is Major Stokes, so you see, it’s just easier all round that I’m just Nick.”

 

“Lady Heather, a pleasure to see you once again. How are you?” Nicky a moment of your time if I may?” Grissom asked as he entered his unexpectedly occupied office.

“Mr. Grissom, a pleasure as always.” Lady Heather replied as she intently studied the senior CSI. “And I am very well, thank you. You’ll have to come over sometime soon and have some tea with me again, I’ve a new blend from Hong Kong that is just sublime.”

“Then I’ll just have too won’t I, perhaps some times next week, always assuming the work load settles down some? You won’t mind if I get back to you Lady Heather? Nicky if we could step out for a moment? You’ll forgive us Lady Heather unfortunately some business that needs taking care off, ” Grissom replied, it more then obvious to the other two at how distracted the CSI supervisor was with something.

“Sure Gris, I’ll be back in a moment Lady Heather. Can I bring you a coffee, tea or perhaps a soda or water when I come back?” Nick asked.

“Thank you nothing Nick,” she replied. “I don’t require anything at the moment.”

 

“Lady Heather Nicky?” Grissom asked as Nick followed him into the break room.

“Yeah Cath called her, she wants Lady Heather to look at some of that kinky stuff she and Sara collected on the Johnson case last week. Cath said that Lady Heather could make heads or tails out of that stuff a lot faster then either she or Sara could. Since we knew of an expert in that sort of thing, she called Lady Heather and seeing she’s here I guess she’s agreeing to help,” Nick answered as he retrieved one of his bottled waters from the staff refrigerator. “Or at the very least she’s interested to see what we’ve got.”

“Fascinating,” Grissom replied his mind analysing all of the facts he had heard on the Johnston case. “ Hmmmm I can see Catherine’s logic, if it goes to trial, the DA is going to be one very flustered guy, if Lady Heather is called to testify as an expert witness. That is one court date I’ll be willing to sit through .”

“ Yeah man me too. Damn I’d go just to see the show, especially if Gonzales gets the case. Not only will Lady Heather make mince meat of him, she’ll eat any defense attorney alive just for dessert,” Nick snickered. “Not to mention the look on Judge Watson’s face as soon as she started to testify.”

“Remember Nicky, the DA isn’t the only one Lady Heather can eat alive. She’s a very intense individual and extremely insightful. Just be careful that you don’t end up being the one under her microscope, instead of her assisting you,” Grissom smiled.

“Gris?” Nick asked.

“Nothing Nick, nothing recently anyway. Lady Heather once managed to completely disconcert me, with just a few well chosen observations that she made. Observations I would have never thought possible to be made by anyone that did not know me exceptionally well.”

“You Grissom, you mean she got something over on you?” Nick’s voice rose incredulously. “What the hell could she possibly get over on you?”

“That’s rather irrelevant to our conversation for the moment. So be careful in your dealings with her. I don’t think that she would in anyway cause you any difficulties, but her observations can be most unsettling, especially if they are about things that you believe are deeply buried in your psyche, safe from view, or are things that you have not come to terms with.”

“I’ll be careful man. There isn’t much buried inside of me that Lady Heather would be interested in, there isn’t anything that you don’t already know about, and even if she were to see something in me, what’s the worst she could do. It’s not like I haven’t been a little controversial before Gris, so I can handle it Boss. I’m good for it, I’ll go over Cath’s stuff with her and once that’s done; I’ll get on that fibre analysis from the Hutchinson kidnapping. I should have my answers from the Dupont back already. You and Warrick go deal with the DB down on the strip. I’ll hold the fort,” Nick smiled at the almost worried look on Grissom’s face. “After all Boss, I’m a big boy and this time Lady Heather’s not a suspect, she’s here to help us.”

“Alright Nick. If you need either Warrick or me, we’re both on our cells. Greg should be in, in about an hour, send him out to us. Simmons is in Trace, and Wilkens is in DNA. You’re the senior CSI in house at the moment, I should be back in a couple of hours.”

“Later man, you and Warrick be careful out there,” Nick called out as Grissom moved quickly down the hall.

Waving absent mindedly over his shoulder Grissom turned the corner and stepped out into the arid heat of a Vegas spring night. Gathering up his water bottle Nick slowly strolled down the short hall to Grissom’s office.

“Mr. Grissom has some very interesting ideas for decorating, has he not Nick?” Lady Heather asked as she stepped back from the red Tarantula cage.

“Think this stuff is weird, you outta see his racing cockroaches. They’re about 3 inches long and just too nasty to be real. Ugh, really ugly cusses, but he’s fond of them and we that is the CSIs that is,don’t threaten them with insecticide and he doesn’t ask us to baby-sit them,” Nick chuckled.

“Insects appear to be a very important part of his life do they not?”

“Yeah well seeing as he’s one of the three most knowledgeable Entomologists on the North American continent, it’s not really surprising that bugs are so much a part of his life.”

“I was not aware that Mr. Grissom was so highly qualified. How does an Entomologist end up working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab?” she asked artfully arranging herself on the small couch in the far corner of Grissom’s office.

“Insects have been a very integral part of a number of homicide investigations, Lady Heather. Gris can pull a time line on how long a body has been dead by the types, numbers and life cycles of the insects that are on that body.” Nick replied as he placed a large plastic container onto the small table in front of the couch. “Ah this is the stuff that Catherine wanted you to have a look at, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course Nick. I will be more then happy to do so. I’m sorry if my questions have kept you from something that you needed to be doing.”

“No you’re not keeping me from anything but paperwork that needs to be finished up. If we get through this I can get it written up for Catherine and still have plenty of time to finish up my paperwork,” Nick smiled as he sipped his water.

 

Opening the box, Lady Heather sighed loudly, “amateurs Nick, strictly amateurs. The quality of what is in this box alone tells me that. I don’t wonder that something untoward occurred. Bondage and domination are not games that can be undertaken without a great deal of preparation. At the Domain we are very careful of the equipment, since Mona was killed by an off the books client, that is no longer allowed or tolerated. There is always someone patrolling in proximity that is not actively involved in the scene. There are bolt and chain cutters in every room, as well a fully stocked first aide kit and everyone that is everyone is trained in CPR. I will not have such an occurrence happen again. My girls did not care for the ending of the off the book clients at first, but very quickly changed their minds when they discovered what happened to Mona. Depending on what exactly occurred I would either hazard a guess of accidental death or a murder made to look as an accidental death by kinky sex play.”

“Yeah that’s about how Catherine sees it too. She and Sara are looking into the backgrounds before they call it, so at the moment it could swing either way. Thanks for your help, I’ll write up your comments and if you don’t mind I’ll add the stuff about the changes you’ve made at the Domain and if she needs anything she can get in touch with you,” Nick concluded as he hasty scribbled down notes on the yellow legal pad.

“Yes that’s fine Nick. I am glad to be of any assistance. Now if that offer of something to drink is still open I would love some water to drink.”

“Sure, no problem, why don’t we go down to the break room, I’ve some more bottle water in the ‘frig there, and the décor is a little more…..” Nick broke off.

“A lot more conducive to eating or drinking?”

“Nah I was going to say not as weird, but I’ll take your view as well,” Nick chuckled as he held out his hand to help Lady Heather rise.

 

“Just grab a seat where ever. The couch is the most comfortable seat in here, the chairs aren’t bad, but the bench by the table is just awful, too low for the table. We’re still trying to get the Sheriff's office to get us a new set that you can actually sit down to and eat at. You sure you don’t want a soda or something else just the water?”

“No the water is just perfect Nick. I have to be careful at this time of day, my Insulin is getting lower and I don’t have either my testing kit or insulin with me. Once I get back to the Domain, I can test my sugar, take the appropriate dose of Insulin and eat the appropriate meal,” Lady Heather replied accepting the bottle of cold spring water. “Very nice just what I needed.”

“Damn I forgot you were diabetic Lady Heather. I should have remembered from the second case we had at your place. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Nick,” Lady Heather elegantly waved her hand. “I don’t usually make it an issue. You were involved in the second case….that I did not remember. I do however remember the last time CSI was at the Domain, that time 6 months ago when we were broken in and some of my mementos were stolen. You were instructing an intern I believe?”

“Yeah,” Nick smiled clearly remembering. “Grissom was having tea with you, on the terrace, my intern and I had cokes. He was rattled after that tea with you, you wouldn’t have any insight into that would you?”

“As a matter of fact I do. I brought something to his attention, that he was thought was not at all obvious. I asked him if he intended on acting on that matter.”

“It must have been a doosy of an observation then. He’s still rattled about it. He told me to be careful of you, that you could possibly do the same to me. ”

Sipping her water, Lady Heather sat leaned back against the worn couch, “Tell me Nick, how much are you prepared to hear? How much are you prepared to learn possibly about yourself and Mr. Grissom?”

“Lady Heather I can handle what ever you dish out. I may not look it, but there’s a lot more to me then meets the eye. So if you’ve got something to tell me that you’ve seen in me bring it on. And believe me reticent doesn’t even come close to Grissom. All that I’ve learned about him has been either by accident or by sheer necessity.”

“Oh I have no doubt that you are as complex a man as any other and Gil Grissom is even more complex then most. Very well then Nick I will continue, you have made the decision that you are prepared for enlightenment. You are very protective of Mr. Grissom aren’t you? How far does that go? Are you as attracted to him as he is to you?”

“Attracted to me? Grissom?” Nick asked, his voice rising incredulously. “Attracted how, in a general way or is there more to it?”

“Nick, you are a grown man, how do you think he could be attracted to you?”

“ He was right about one thing, you’re as inscrutable as he is at times,” Nick groused. Sitting up abruptly Nick gasped out.

“Whoa wait just a second here Gris is bisexual? He’s attracted to me? Damn. I know he’s been attracted to and dated women in his past didn’t even suspect that there could be men too.’

“Hmm attracted to me. I can work with that,” Nick muttered his mind racing. “Yeah that I can work with .”

“His sexuality doesn’t disturb you?” Lady Heather asked.

“Lady Heather, a long time ago a very wise person, my oldest sister Marnie, told me, it wasn’t the package that was delivered, it was what was inside. And the inside of Gil Grissom is something I want to know a lot more of. Bisexuality I’ve been there too. It’s not something that I’ve acted on for a number of years, but for Gris, yes for Gil Grissom, I’ll go back and then some. He’ll be worth it. Once he gets the idea that I’m for real, Gris will be in a relationship for the long haul,” Nick replied.

“Yes, that to I have seen, that and more.”

“More how much more?”

“You do realize that he is a born top. He isn’t one to often give up control to anyone, especially the control that comes with penetrative sex between two men. But for you, occasionally he would, and you, you would drive yourself to exhaustion pleasuring him. That was what I told him that day, that and I would greatly enjoy watching the two of you together. You are both magnificent men, and observing the two of you make love would be a very intense experience, one that I would greatly enjoy.”

“Well I’m not sure about the watching part, don’t know if I could ever bring myself to make love to someone I care about with someone else watching. But bottom or top I’m easy so that would not be a problem for me. Convincing Grissom that I want him, now that’s a problem.”

“You astound me. I don’t mean to insult your intelligence but I did not realize you had so much insight into him.”

“Yeah well not to insult you, you’re not the first to think that way about me. But to be truthful, it’s not insight, it’s more along the lines of being one of those things that I learned about him by absolute necessity.”

“He is not confident in his ability to attract as handsome man as you are,” Lady Heather broke off as her cellphone chimed. “Yes.”

Finishing his now warm bottle of water Nick began to plan the campaign that he would use to seduce Gil Grissom into his bed, and into his life. ‘Once I get him there, he’ll find it real hard to run.’

“I’m terribly sorry Nick, but I’m afraid that I have to leave, something has occurred at the Domain that requires my presence. Much as I regret it our conversation must end here, for now.”

“Not a problem, as far as what Catherine needed we’re done. If she needs anything else, she’ll get in touch with you. Besides you’ve given me a great deal to think about as well and plan for.”

 

Walking slowly down the long hall from the break room to the reception area of the CSI lab, neither spoke, each mulling over the conversation and revelations that came of it.

 

“Well thank you for all your help Lady Heather, on the case, and on the other too. I’ll be sure to let you know how things work out on the one, and Catherine will contact you about the other,” Nick said as he offered his hand to Dominatrix as the reached the reception desk. “I’ll see you to your car, you can never be too careful even in our parking lot.”

“You are more then welcome Nick. I’m very happy that I was able to assist in the case. I will wish you success in your other endeavour. I certainly hope that we meet again, but not under your professional circumstances. Until we meet again Mr. Stokes.”

 

Signing the last report Nick stood stretching slowly, the popping of his vertebrae giving rise to a heartfelt groan, as his joints settled into place. ‘Damn I hate paper work. Wouldn’t take Gris’ job full time for anything, the extra money isn’t worth, and the trickle down shit…..certainly isn’t worth it. And having Ecklie breathing down your neck definitely not worth it.’ Nick shuddered as he tidied up Grissom’s desk to its usual pristine state. ‘Now just to catch him at the right moment in the locker room. It’s going to have to be after Warrick and Greg have left and before Cath and Sarah get in there. I’ll use the I’ve been cooped up all night and come have breakfast with me angle, yeah that’ll work. Now just to loiter inconspicuously.’

 

“You still here man, thought you’d have split as soon as you got all the paperwork done,” Warrick said as he tapped Nick on the shoulder.

“Paperwork takes more time then the actual casework ever does. Thought that I was never going to finish it,” Nick laughed jovially as Greg and Warrick quickly changed clothes. “Where’s Grissom?”

“Went to his office first Nick. You’d better have left it perfect or he’s.” Greg broke off as he finished tying his shoes. “Well I’m out of here. Quick snack and I’m going to sleep until I wake up.”

“Don’t count on it Greggo you’re on call tonight with me remember,” Warrick laughed at the look of dismay on Greg’s face.

“Ah man yeah I forgot all right. Well here’s hoping that I don’t see either of you tonight,” Greg replied.

“Not going to see me at all tonight man, I’m off and if I’m correct so’s the boss man. Don’t work too hard Greg,” Nick laughed, as he slowly began to open his locker.

“Later man, I’m going straight home after a Breakfast King drive thru. Doing anything special tonight Nick?” Warrick asked as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Turning slowly Nick smiled brightly as he spotted Grissom coming down the hall to the locker room. “Got plans Rick definitely got plans for something special.”

 

The End.


End file.
